


fireflies tomorrow

by burnsidesjulia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (kinda if you squint), Bottom Magnus, Canon Compliant, F/M, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Strength Kink, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, basically this takes place a month or two after kalen is overthrown, in other words: magnus is the biggest bottom Ever, magnus slamming his hands on the table: you have to be nice to your wife all the time! all the time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: Magnus plans something nice for Julia. He's interrupted by other things.





	fireflies tomorrow

From the very first moment he met her, Magnus was intrigued by Julia.

He had every right to be, of course. Julia was nothing like any woman he’d ever met. She was tall and broad and laughed from her gut instead of her throat. She was noisy, rough around the edges, had a chipped tooth and bruised knuckles and a scar on her cheek from where a dog bit her when she was little. Her hair was big, her arms and shoulders were big, her legs and her waist and her hands. Magnus loved her, right away.

He loves her more now that he’s learned about her. He loves the way she snores in her sleep and mumbles about work, he loves the way that she can handle an axe and handle her liquor, loves her big brash smiles and her wide dark eyes. Magnus loves Julia more than he could ever speak, so he tries to show her instead. The only issue with that is that Magnus is inexplicably bad at keeping his cool around her. He led a revolution, changed Raven’s Roost forever and overthrew a corrupt leader, but when it comes to Julia he loses it. He tries to compliment her but his face goes hot and his mouth gets sticky and weirdly full of spit and he just dribbles a little while he says, “I love you so much.” And Julia laughs and she puts one of her big hands on his jaw as she kisses him and Magnus loses it all over again. He just can’t help himself- she leaves him gasping for air, drowning in a sea borne of his own emotion.

He’s on his break right now, in the kitchen trying to make her sweet tea. He knows how she takes her tea (the same as him- steeped for ten minutes, two lumps of sugar, two ice cubes), but he can never make it the way she does. He’s trying anyway, and so he pours her a cup and heads out to the yard. She’s out there alone right now, chopping logs into thirds so they’re easier to move. It’s the first real day of summer, and while it never really gets cold in Raven’s Roost, he’s been here long enough to tell the difference now. The summer heat is thick and impenetrable, and so he stands in the shade of the willow growing over the house while he watches her. She’s bent slightly forward, arms raising and then swinging down with conviction, short grunts finding their way from her lips. Magnus smiles. She could probably do the job without him, but he’s been off for nearing an hour and his hands are itching to get back to work. He takes a step forward. “Jules!” He says, singsong, and she turns. Meeting his eyes, she smiles, drops the axe and wipes her forehead. “Hey, slacker,” she says, and she takes the glass from his hands. “How’s your break?”

“Better,” he smiles, “now that you’re here.” She rolls her eyes and tilts back the glass. Magnus can’t tear his eyes away from her. The sweat beading on her upper lip. The way her eyebrow is brushed up and out of place. She catches him looking, raises an eyebrow. “You alright there, Mags?”

“Perfect,” he says. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“I’m sweaty, is what I am.” She laughs brazenly at her own joke. “And I’m ready for a break.”

“No, I mean it.” He gently sets her arm around her shoulders, feels the warmth of hours of sunlight soaked into her skin. “You’re… God, Jules, you’re so hot.” He feels himself blushing at the bluntness of his own words, but it doesn’t seem to phase Julia at all. She scoffs. “Are you flirting with me, Burnsides?”

“Trying to,” he says and presses to her for a kiss. She tastes like tea and the salt of her sweat.

“Hm. Well, it’ll work better if you’d take over for me.” She gives him another short peck and smiles brightly. “Maybe then I’ll allow you to woo me.”

“I’d be so honored.” Magnus draws away and kisses her hand, feels the rough callus of her knuckles and the blunt, bit-off tips of her fingernails. She uses that same hand to press one finger to his lips, tells him to hush. She takes her tea and heads inside. He watches her leave, the swing in her steps and the rub of her thighs against each other. His head goes a little light thinking about her. He moves on to chopping wood and tries to ignore it.

He’ll do something nice for her tonight, he thinks. On his next break, he’ll pack up a meal and take her out to the town center where they keep the grass green all year. They’ll have a picnic, catch fireflies. It’ll be perfect.

Magnus smiles to himself as he carries on with his work. He is entirely confident in his ability to make a mean sandwich.

-

Magnus sees her again when they’re closing down the shop. Steven is pulling shutters over the windows, Julia pouring over orders and receipts behind his desk. Magnus is supposed to be polishing the chairs but instead, he’s just. Just staring.

Julia’s not sitting, instead hovering slightly over the chair, bent across the desk. Her hair falls in tight curls around her face, a waterfall of deep black-brown. She has one hand holding her up, the muscles in that arm twitching slightly with every movement, and Magnus can’t take his eyes away. She finds him staring again and grins, sticks her tongue out, stands up straight and flexes. Magnus goes weak in the knees. By no definition could Magnus be called small or weak, but Julia is something else entirely. She can lift Magnus, can toss him around like it’s nothing. And Magnus shouldn’t be thinking about that right now, shouldn’t be thinking about the way Julia could handle him, but here he is. He can’t tear his eyes away from her.

“Magnus, the _chair_ , please.” Steven’s voice snaps him out of it, and he bashfully returns to his work. Julia grins at him and goes back to hers. Steven is supportive of Julia and Magnus, glad she went for a hardworking man instead of a, quote, “college boy” like someone from Neverwinter, but he enjoys them together less when it distracts Magnus from his work. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus sees him shake his head. “Save it for when you’re not supposed to be working, that’s all I ask.” Magnus nods, polishing a little faster. “Yes, sir,” he sounds off. He focuses on the lacquer on this chair. Shiny and dark, a lot like Julia’s eyes. He feels a goofy smile creep onto his face, and he hears Julia stifle a laugh poorly. Steven gives a massive sigh but says nothing. And they finish their work.

-

Magnus pushes open the door to his room. Julia is holding his hand. She’s been silent thus far, a decidedly un-Julia trait, but now she turns on him, massive arms crossed over her chest. “You’ve been staring at me all day, lover boy,” she teases. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Nothing,” Magnus says automatically. He amends it to, “You.” Julia snorts. “What a lame answer,” she replies, but Magnus hears the softness laced in her voice. He closes the door, and Julia takes a wide step closer to him. “I’m not lame,” Magnus says. “I’m a romantic.”

“Synonyms,” Julia shrugs. They’re close enough that he can feel her breathe. The softness of her stomach sticks out, touches his on every exhale.

“I can show you,” Magnus challenges, “how not-lame I can be.” He wraps his arms around her shoulders, has to reach upward to do so. He’s planning on telling her now about what he has planned, asking her to change into something comfy, but he’s distracted by the way he can hear the disapproving click of her tongue as she shakes her head. “You’ll never convince me, Burnsides.” And with that, she leans down, presses her full lips to his. Her lips are chapped just slightly, taste like chapstick. She’s smiling into the kiss. And Magnus’ heart is heavy, full, fit to burst with how much he loves her.

“I’m going to kiss you silly, Magnus Burnsides,” she declares suddenly, pulling back. “I don’t care if it takes all night. I’m going to smooch you right out of your body. Into another planar system.”

“I actually had something planned,” Magnus starts to say. She interrupts him with another kiss, and he really can’t argue.

To say Julia is impatient would be an understatement. But she takes her time in her kisses, runs her hands down Magnus’ sides and around his waist, tucks her fingers down the back of his pants. His skin pricks with goosebumps, he lets out a little sigh, Julia shakes her head just slightly. “You’re too easy,” she says, sounds almost disappointed, but Magnus knows it’s all an act. 

“Only for you,” he answers back into her mouth, and he feels her smile again. She pulls away at the mouth, leaves their hips together. “You’re a sap,” she says, an observation more than an accusation. Magnus nods this time. “I love you,” he replies as if that is an answer. Julia laughs softly. “I love you, too, Magnus,” and she sounds more genuine than ever when she says that. Magnus wants to float away on the sound of her voice saying that. Instead, he wraps his arms around her waist, mimics her hand position. He shifts his hips forward. He’s not hard yet but he’s slowly getting there, just the idea of Julia enough to get him going. She seems to know this, presses back in for another, deeper kiss. Her tongue slides into his mouth, his into hers, feels the slight slant of her front teeth to the left. Her breaths get heavier, her shoulders rising and falling with each huff. Magnus feels his own progressing similarly.

They move slowly across the room, toward Magnus’ bed. His knees touch the edge and he falls backward, taking Julia with him, crushing her hands beneath his body. She giggles as she tumbles over. “Get off my hands, you big lug.” She kisses him on the apple of both cheeks, pulls her hands out from under him to comb her fingers through his hair. She kisses down toward his ear, nips slightly but quickly grows bored and continues down toward his neck. Magnus can’t help himself when she kisses his neck, and his legs draw up toward his chest. He’s pinned, though, so all he succeeds in doing is twitching uselessly beneath her. Julia laughs, a breathy sound into his neck. “Sensitive, sensitive,” she coos. “Is it gonna be you topping tonight or me?”

“You,” Magnus croaks, tips his chin up to allow her access to the column of his throat. He has trouble speaking during this, finds his mind lost to the experience. He can’t make his mouth and mind cooperate, so he lets Julia do the talking. She doesn’t seem to mind.

“I assumed that’d be your answer,” she says softly. “You’re needy, huh?” Magnus nods. “Uh huh. Yeah.” He keeps nodding much longer than he needs to. Julia laughs at him again, and his whole body flushes. She slips a hand up his shirt, then seems to decide that that’s too much effort and just removes it. She traces a careful finger around his left nipple. “Tell me about today, baby. Tell me what was on your mind.”

“Uhnf,” is all that comes out when Magnus tries to reply. His brain is in overdrive, all his attention focused on her fingers as they slide gently over his chest. She pinches him, and it rips a real moan out of him. His hips surge upward, and Julia clicks her tongue. “Use your words,” she says, almost taunting, and he nods fervently. “Okay, okay, okay. I was- I couldn’t-” He shakes his head to center himself. He chews on his lip, looks down, looks up, looks back at Julia. “I was thinking about how strong you are.”

Her eyes get wide for a second, and then she laughs a little. She looks a bit stunned. “How strong I am?” She asks incredulously, and Magnus nods. “Uh-huh. And how you can… you could, uhm. Like, throw me.” Julia scoffs. “Throw you? Is that something that gets you hot, Magnus?”

“Well, no, not exactly, but like. It’s the fact that you _could_ , Jules.” His face is hot, his heart beating so loud he’s sure Steven can hear it in his room above. Julia rests a hand over his heart. “Your heart is racing,” she observes. She pauses, looks closely at his face, deep into his eyes. She seems to find something there, and a smile crosses onto her face. “That’s what gets you, huh? The fact that I’m stronger than you?”

“I- You’re not _stronger_ than me.” Magnus’ voice is dangerously close to whiny. Julia starts to laugh under her breath. “Oh, you like that, though? The fact that I can toss you around like a ragdoll?”

“I didn’t say that, Jules, c’mon-”

“That I can do _this?_ ” She grabs him on either side and before he can protest, he is slung over her shoulder. He makes a sound that he’s not proud of, high and squeaky, and squirms to try to make her drop him. She doesn’t, and he already knew she wouldn’t, but putting up a fight is part of the fun, he thinks. He can hear the smile in her voice when she says, “Or I could do this-” and tosses him back onto the bed, face up. She grins down at him, predatory. “Or maybe even this?” She wraps her hands around his hips and flips him onto his front, ass up in front of her. She laughs for a moment, but then Magnus can’t help the groan that slips out of him and he can practically _hear_ her perk up.

“Oh,” she says, her voice laced with sugar. “You liked that one.”

Magnus crosses his arms atop his head. He buries his face in the mattress and hopes his ears aren’t reddening, too. Julia tugs his arms away with very little trouble. “Oh come on, Magnus, I think it’s cute.” She crawls up his body, plants her knees on either side of his calves, her hips pressed to his ass. Magnus lets out another embarrassing noise and shifts backward against her. Julia laughs, but this time the sound is much breathier. “Dear gods, Magnus,” is all she says, and then she reaches around him to undo his pants. He shifts his legs apart obediently, twitches his hips down toward her hand. She huffs behind him but doesn’t say anything now. She eases his pants down to his knees, and then puts her hands on his bare ass. Magnus groans, lifts the pillow off his head so that he can try to breathe again. He still finds it hard, finds everything stuck in his throat. She traces calloused fingers over his skin. “How about my hands, Magnus?” She asks quietly. “You like them?”

“Uh huh,” Magnus pants into the bed. “Yeah. Please, Julia, please.” He doesn’t know what he is asking for. She strokes her hands up and down, from his lower back to the bottom of his cheek and upper thighs. There is a loud smack, and a split second later Magnus feels the explosion of pain across his right cheek, heat bursting in the shape of Julia’s hand. He writhes forward, a violent moan ripping from his throat. Julia laughs, but the sound has gotten low and throaty. “Magnus,” she murmurs again, rubbing her hand soothingly over the place where she hit him. She’s done this before, not often but often enough for him to be used to it. He likes it but it’s humiliating, makes his throat get tight and chest heavy with shame. He can’t ignore how his body reacts, though, how the feeling sticks in his mind and makes his mouth water. Julia hits him again in the same spot, and he makes a sound near a sob. He lifts his hands to scrub at his face, and Julia kisses the redness sweetly. “You’re so good, Magnus,” she praises, kisses up toward his lower back. "Would a couple more be okay with you?"

"Yes, please," Magnus manages to say over the tightness of his throat. Julia smiles into his skin. "Lovely," she whispers. She draws back and teases her fingers over the slightly sore spot on his ass. Magnus holds his breath, anticipation mounting, but the soft touches just keep coming. As soon as his guard goes down, three smacks hit in quick succession, each harder than the last. He groans, surges forward with a newfound desperation for friction. Julia clicks her tongue. "I didn't tell you to get off your knees," she points out, and then lands two more smacks across the creases of his thighs. Magnus bites the pillowcase, his breath coming short. He tries to speak, to tell her anything, but all that comes out is, "T-thank you, Julia." 

"Awh," she croons, "you're welcome, my handsome man. I’m gonna flip you onto your back now. That okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes, trying not to think about the fact that his red face will be on display to her. He tries to focus instead on the aching in his cock, and the promise that now Julia will touch him. She settles with her legs spread across one of his thighs, hitches up her dress and her skirts and reveals herself to him. She’s so beautiful, her lips surrounded by a dark thatch of hair and wet with her arousal already. She smiles at whatever she sees on his face (hunger? Desperation?) and then moves her hair over one shoulder to tug down the zipper at her back.

“I love you so much, Magnus,” she’s saying now as she tugs her dress upward and over her head, leaving her nude atop him. Her breasts sway with her movements as she settles back into place, hovering over his thigh. “You’re so amazing. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus answers like a reflex. He does, and he likes to tell her. But right now, he wants to touch her, taste her, feel her. He’s strung so tight he feels like he might snap.

Julia lowers a hand to herself, parts her lips to show off the attractive pink of her clit. She rubs slow circles into herself, lets her eyes slip closed. Magnus watches intently, his tongue running over his lips. Dear gods.

“I’m going to touch myself,” she tells him. “You can touch yourself, too, but if you come before I get you inside of me, I’ll be pretty disappointed.” She says it like a threat, but Magnus knows it isn’t. He can do whatever he likes, really, but they both know that he _aches_ to please her. He nods. “Okay. Won’t come.” She smiles. “Thank you,” she says, and then her eyes close again and she goes back to her motions. Magnus takes himself in his hand, too, strokes slowly and deliberately. He watches her wetness gather, feels the warmth from her reach his skin and sink in like sunbeams through a window. 

Julia is so beautiful. Her head tips back, her mouth opens lightly, she sinks the fingers of her other hand into herself and bounces gently, soft _uh_ s making their way out of her mouth. Magnus already feels his gut clenching familiarly, has to slow down to long, slow pulls to keep himself in check. The heat fades gradually, but it’s hard with Julia looking so beautiful, so near to him.

Julia pulls her fingers from herself, raises them to Magnus’ mouth. She doesn’t have to say anything at all for him to get the hint and lick her wetness from her fingers, slurping noisily and putting on a show for her. Her eyes are heavily lidded as she watches, twists her fingers in his mouth for a moment before pulling them back from him. She uses the wetness of his saliva to rub her clit, her chest rising and falling quickly. She lowers herself finally, and Magnus can’t help but moan and speed his hand at the feeling of her warmth, her slick wetness, now rubbing quick up and down his thigh. Her legs are clenching on and off, her noises getting louder and more desperate. She grabs onto his hips and thrusts faster.

“Uhn, Magnus, _please_ ,” she groans, and Magnus feels the heat in his gut multiply and threaten to explode and he has to tear his hand away from himself to keep from coming. He just watches now with wide eyes, his cock twitching as he stares. Julia lays forward, rocks her hips with violent force, and her thighs clench around him as she makes a loud keening noise. Her own heavy breaths cut her off, her back rising and falling irregularly. Magnus wants to tell her how beautifully she unravels, how magnificent she is in being taken apart. What he says is, “Holy shit, Jules.”

She smiles shakily. “Hush,” she whispers. “I want you now.” She crawls up his body, kisses him on the mouth. He lets her chase out her own taste on his tongue, tilt her head and hunt for absolution in his kisses. Magnus takes his hands off himself, rubs one big thumb up and down over her clit. She hisses with sensitivity but doesn’t ask him to stop, leaning back on her hands. He watches the muscles in her arms flex and shift as she puts her weight onto them, tips her hips up into the air, chasing her bliss. Magnus can’t stop himself, can’t pull his hand away as he rubs her clit in wide circles until she tenses again and a moan tears from her throat. She slumps forward onto his chest, her shoulders heaving.

“Sorry,” Magnus breathes, but he isn’t sorry. “I can take care of myself.”

“No,” she answers softly. “Just give me a second. I can go again.” She flops off of Magnus’ body and lands beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Here. Just kiss me for now.” And, well. Magnus isn’t going to argue with that.

He kisses her pure, sweet, like he can’t get enough of her taste on his tongue and he’s determined to share it. He kisses her like the sun won’t rise, won’t set, will just stay half-suspended in the sky for the rest of eternity. Like the golden hour will never end.

“Tell me how you want me,” Julia whispers. Magnus swallows hard. “I, uh. I want you to ride me.” He clears his throat. He’s bad at talking, better at doing. He’d like to just show her, but that’s not what she asked for. “I want to watch you use me. And, uh. Maybe talk to me.” He scratches at his neck. “If you want to, you know.” He looks away from her eyes, but still catches her smile out of the corner of his eye. “What do you want me to say, Magnus?”

He chews on his lip. “Uh.” He drums his fingers on her hips. Then finally, he squeaks out, “Tell me I’m good?”

Julia’s smile grows into a grin. “Oh, Magnus, but you _are_ good. You know that, silly.” She rises from the bed beside him, takes his cock into her hand. “So absolutely amazing. So nice to me.” She teases the head of his cock up and down her slit, hovers there above him until he’s shaking with anticipation. “Julia,” he breathes, the word heavy and intoxicating like a fresh finish on a chair. Julia smiles, but he can tell it is strained with all she’s holding back. She wants him, too. “Tell me with your words,” she says. “Tell me what to do with you.”

Magnus struggles to get a breath, has to close his eyes as he speaks. He feels like to even look upon such beauty is worthy of punishment from some god. “Fuck me, Julia,” he says, softly. “Do whatever you want, just… just fuck me, please.” Julia smiles, and she presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Against them she mutters, “Now who would I be if I didn’t answer when you ask so nice?”

She lines him up, slowly lowering herself onto him. Magnus hisses as the wet heat, never tires of this rush. Her walls, velvety and hot and so welcoming, the twist of her lips and the furrow in her brows as she adjusts to the stretch. He tries to balance between watching her face, so gorgeous and coming apart so beautifully, and watching himself disappear into her, her wetness literally dripping down his shaft. He bellows out another moan.

“Magnus, you feel so good,” she whispers, taking him a little deeper. She’s close to having him to the hilt, slowly nudging further and further into her. She slumps over his body, rests her face between his chest and stomach. Her hot breath spreads across his skin. “You fill me up so good.” Gone is her eloquent speech, her way with words and her clever rhythm. Magnus takes pride in this, in Julia falling apart atop him.

She grinds her hips forward filthily, not quite moving yet but just feeling him seated inside her. Magnus reaches down and puts his hand on her thigh, asking permission to touch her. She nods. “I’m going to finish quick,” she warns him, a strain in her voice, and Magnus can’t imagine how that could be a _bad_ thing. He quickly lifts his thumb to his mouth, wets it and then hurriedly replaces it on her clit. She makes a broken sort of sound, low and deep in her chest, and Magnus can’t resist thrusting up into her. She gasps. “No patience,” she teases, and just as quickly Magnus replies, “Not when it comes to you.”

“Let’s see if I can work with impatience,” Julia smiles, and she lifts her body upward before slamming it back down, setting a brutal pace. It’s all Magnus can do to lean back and moan, drawing furious circles with his thumb around her clit. Julia is making those breathy little sounds again, ones that means she’s already close, and Magnus feels himself close behind her.

It isn’t long before Julia’s motions speed, driving him into her and tossing her head back wildly. Magnus watches in awed silence, can’t believe how lucky he is to have this privilege. She comes with a noise near a cry, her voice breaking and her whole body trembling. She keeps thrusting lazily and Magnus draws near his climax.

“Jules, please, I need to-” He shakes his head. He’s so close to coming it hurts, his brain going dizzy with her all around him. She shakes her head back. “I want you to come in me,” she whispers, still floating in the afterglow, and that’s just about all it takes to have Magnus spilling deep into her.

She lays over him, still for a while, but she must notice the sweat gathering between their skin because she moves, rolls off onto the bed beside him. Magnus smiles at the way their bedframe doesn’t creak under their weight anymore.

“Julia, that was…”

“Fuckin’ good,” she finishes for him. She smiles, laughs at her own joke. Magnus loves it when she does that. He looks over at her, and she looks back at him, and for a moment they just stare into each other’s eyes. The sun outside sinks below the horizon, casting long shadows across their bedroom.

“I love you,” she says, just at the same time that Magnus says, “I want cuddles.” They both laugh about it for a moment, and then Julia scoots into his arms. They lay there in silent embrace.

“I wanted to go catch fireflies tonight,” Magnus says finally. “To celebrate the first day of summer.” Julia hums, nods in reply. “That’s nice,” she says. Magnus shifts a little. “We still can,” he proposes. Julia shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. Not moving.”

“C’mon, Jules, it’ll be just like our first date. And I’m not that tired.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Julia points out. She slings one heavy arm around his middle as if to hold him down. “And there’ll be fireflies tomorrow, Magnus. For now, just stay with me.”

Magnus decides he will.

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent julia smut to deal with my Lesbian emotions of 'huehue big lady'? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> im pretty pleased with this. magnus and julia are. so cute. i also feel like i captured their voices pretty well so im like. yeah. happy bout this
> 
> i'm getting back into writing magnus! this is a good sign folks.
> 
> im on tumblr @dungeondyke. thank you for reading, leaving kudos, commenting, or bookmarking. all of it means the world to me.


End file.
